ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Midday Gathering
Old Friends "Maarriiiiin..." Mina groaned. "Stop pouting. I told you, this is just a friend. Why can't you just be happy I'm out of that funk? You'll love this person." "If by "you'll love her", you mean, "love her as much as I love ass-grabbers at Pizza Hut", then yes, I'll love her." Rolling her eyes, the half-demoness trudged forward with a scowl that looked practically demonic. "You know I hate your friends." Kisara touched her chest, "...Are you insinuating that you hate me, Marin Sawashiro!?" Her tone was formal and significantly irked. Marin tapped her lightly. "No, no! I just don't like any of Mina's friends outside of us three, and Melissa...somewhat." "You'll like this one, now stop being mean or I will turn this group around." Mina snapped bossily as they approached an apartment in Naruki City. "Come on!" She tugged on their arms, and knocked on Apartment Number 5379. The door was opened to by a girl with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a wide grin on her face. However, what was most notable was the white shirt the girl wore, it was worn open, revealing breasts larger than any the other girls possessed, and when she saw Mina, her face broke out into a wider grin. "Mina! /How are you!?/". To the surprise of everyone, the last sentence was spoken in English, which went a long way to explaining the accent in her Japanese. "I'm doing fine, Sam." Mina did not return her reply in English, probably to avoid increasing Marin's paranoia in case she did not understand it. "So the first thing you do when you get back from America is shack up in a small apartment? Not exactly surprised." "Well you know me, the simple things." She grinned, her accent once again rather apparent. She looked over at the girls behind her. "So...which one is the lucky one that scored Mina?" Marin made herself noticable by stamping her foot on the ground; this had the intentional effect of causing a small crack in the ground. "...I am. Do you have a problem with THAT?" Marin's demonic aura was scattering off of her body, causing a sensation of fear to rise. Sam leaned in, as if sizing Marin up, and her eyes definitely seemed to be scanning the girl's body all over. She let out a bit of a grin. "Very nice, very nice evrywhere, you picked a good one, Mina!' Mina chuckled weakly. "I know that, now back up Sam, Marin is mine you know." Kisara was content to sit back and watch the sparks fly. "...Why does everyone have a larger breast size than me..." One of nature's mysteries. "Anyway, come in you guys!" Sam stood out of the way for them to come into the surprisingly spacious little apartment. It was one bedroom, one bath, with a kitchen. Enough for anyone who wanted a quiet life. "Wow this is...small." Mina was taken aback by the apartment. Having lived in a manor for most of her life, or with Marin in her own pampered housing, or in Kisara's mansion, to see something so...common...was odd. "It is, but I am always able to move back in with my parents if it gets a bit depressing." Sam said cheerfully, grabbing snacks from the fridge and cupboard. Having such a well-stocked kitchen went rather a long way to explaining her large breasts. Marin nudled Mina slightly. "...I don't like her. Her boobs should be illegal. It's like they're threatening me. Look at them for kami's sakes. They're laughing at me." Marin Sawashiro had...a skewed mindset. Sam seemed a bit incensed by this, waltzing over to Marin, and fondling her breasts. She grinned. "I don't see why you're so upset, these right here are perfect. Just the right size, the fight f-!" Mina punched Sam in the face, sending her doubling back. She rubbed her face, chuckling. "Alright Mina, I get it, I get it, those are yours." Marin glared at her. "...I want to smash her face in. I really, really, do. Let me do it. Please please please please." She clenched her fist, wanting to hurt her. "So what was that about you also got casework?" Mina asked curiously as they all sat down around a small table that was obviously added into the bedroom by Sam, eating sweets. "Neither of your parents worked as a lawyers or prosecutors, nothing like that. Your mother's parents were disappointed, if I recall. Said she was destroying the Asian advantage." Sam chuckled dryly at that. Her grandmother also believed that raising a child without trying to get them to read, write, and learn the violin before they were a year old was bad parenting. "Well, this woman approached me, and knew I had unique abilities, you see. So she said she wanted my help on a case that seemed outside the norm, and only someone with special abilities could handle it." Kisara began to think with her brain for once. "...Hmm, can you give me details about this woman? You seem like the gullible type." The pot called the kettle black. "Well...quite a bit like you actually." Sam mused. "Same height, same face, green eyes, flat chest....even the same hair-style, but this girl's hair was dark red, and I mean the colour of a pool of blood here." Kisara backed up an inch. "...Wait, whaaaaaaaaaat?" Thinking to herself, "...Could I have relatives?" She made a fist pumping action. "Now you've caught my attention." "I-I wouldn't go that far." Minataka tried to calm her friend's enthusiasm. "Kisara, don't get so psyched up, disappointment hurts like hell you know." Nodding, Marin tried to console her, "It'll be fine. You do a good job of...being the only member of your family away. I'm sure your family is giving you the thumbs up as their cold, dead bodies rot in their graves, five foot under." "Marin...." Mina sighed. "Kisara, even if you don't have relatives, you have us. I already know what it's like to have at least one dead parent-" She shot a look at Marin, it looked a bit cold. "-so I can understand wanting to have some other family out there. But even if you don't, you have us, we're your family now, so don't listen to Marin's tactless little remark." "Yeah, I know. Well, at least Marin tried. Ineffective as shit, but at least she tried." Kisara petted Marin on the head in a child-like manner, hoping to get on her nerves with a shit-eating grin. Marin reflexively attempted to slap Kisara. It wasn't a hard strike; but it was enough to tell her to not pick on her. "...Watch your mouth..." She turned to Sam. "...ugh. I hate to ask this, but can you accompany us on our case?" "I was actually going to ask that." Sam was relieved they were on the same page. "It's what I called up Mina anyway, her father being a prosecutor I figured he'd have her on this, so I rang her up. /Friends help friends, and all that./" Mina sighed. "Again with the English..." Marin hissed, "...What is she saying?! She better not be saying shit about me...!!" Marin immediately flipped from reluctant ally to scathing vixen once more. "Nothing, nothing." Mina waved it off. "/She doesn't speak it?/" Sam asked curiously. "/Not a word./" Mina replied, chuckling. "/I like her cluelessness./" Sam let off a grin. "The funny thing is she actually told me to keep this secret but...I really could use some help, so I'd be more than happy to help you guys." Kisara sighed. "...I seem to be a freak magnet. Melissa, and now this person...Why do I feel like our numbers will keep adding up, and yet there'll be no males." She was damn right about that. Unseen by the rest of the group, the hand of a familiar cloaked figure rested on Kisara's shoulder, before vanishing, and was only caught in the corner of her eye. So, he had followed them after all. "I suppose the first thing to do is look into the woman that contacted Sam." Mina mused. "She's an unknown variable we don't need, and with so many other unknowns in this case, let's eliminate her from our list of suspicions first." "...Where do we start, however? Ask some people? This could take a while, and lunch is soon..." Marin rubbed her tummy. "Now." Mina replied, poking Marin's forehead. Ask A Villager "Excuse me!" Sam flagged down a citizen, and shot them the description of the woman she was looking for. "Have you seen her?" "No, not really." One of them said briskly, shrugging as they shoved past they girls in a hurry. "Okay, people are Naruki City are rude." Mina noted, a bit annoyed. "They were nice 5 years ago..." Kisara's eyes flashed a haunting crimson momentarily. "How about we use force then?" 'Her pupils reverted back to their regular emerald. "....Never mind that." Marin grumbled; "Let's just ask shops. It's a given that people out on the street will just ignore us and I don't feel like being convicted for murder." It was exceedingly clear that she didn't enjoy Naruki one bit. They entered a bakery, and one of the women in there waved at Sam, who cheerfully waved back. It was obvious she was well known through Naruki City. Which got Mika thinking. "Sam, how well known ''are you in this city?" "Oh, so-so." Sam shrugged. "I like to help around alot, community service, volunteer jobs, everyone knows me because I'm always around." "...and what about you, do you know everyone in the city?" Mina continued her questioning. "Well, it's a small city, and like I said, I've given everyone a hand at least once, so I'd recognize the natives on s-" Then it hit her. "So that woman...she definitely wasn't from Naruki...and yet acted like she knew me." "I think we have more of a reason to be suspicious now than before." Mina looked a bit worried. "I suppose we're weirdness magnets." Kisara sighed. "...So you're not the only one noticing it. Wierdoes here and there; they're goddamn flourishing everywhere. I can't take one step without landing in a goddamn pile of wacko." "Toki, can you tell me something?" Sam called over to one of the girl employees, who walked over their way. "Sam, if this is about our d-!" Sam cut her off in a hurry. "No no no, tell me, have you see a person that matches this description?" She gave the physical description of her client to Toki, who seemed confused. "But isn't that her right there?" She pointed at Kisara. Kisara backed up. "...uh, what? ...This isn't helping. Maybe I should do something to hide my appearance and we'll ask other people..." She cursed her looks right about now. "Well....no, your hair is lighter isn't it." Toki frowned. "But, now you mention it, I did see someone like that. She had come in here, specifically asking for Sam. I simply figured it was someone Sam helped before, and it was a busy day, someone ordered 49 cakes for herself and one for her little sister, so I was distracted. But now that I think on it, I have never seen that woman before the day she came looking for Sam." "Tch..." Sam gritted her teeth. "Any idea where she went?" "No, sorry." Toki did certainly seem apologetic. Thinking, "we could try and get a DNA sample or a fingerprint or something", Marin asked, "Let me search your counter. I may find something worthwhile." "Oh, sure, go ahead." Toki gestured to the register. "Just don't steal anything." Marin's eyes shone like stars. "...Everything looks so tasty..." focusing back on the situation, she withdrew a magnifying glass. Searching the counter for a few moments, she found a fingerprint. "...Oh?" Analyzing it with her demonic vision, Marin called out, "I think I found something!" Everyone immediately crowded around her, even Toki who did not exactly understand the gravity of the situation. "You found something?" Mina asked curiously, moving closer to her lover than the rest of them; this was most likely intentional. "Am I missing it?" Marin exclaimed, "It's a fingerprint! From the looks of it, it's the fingerprint of the person- the description seems about right." Demonic vision allowed everything. "You can tell the physical description from a fingerprint?" Mina seemed surprised. "My Marin is amazing!" Kisara slumped. "...Well, whaddya know, she's more than just eyecandy." An obviously sarcastic remark; she was expecting to be smacked upside the head in a few moments. Marin reflexively smacked Kisara. "And, by my calculations, we should be able to find her with the signal I got!" "We'll follow you then, Marin." Mina urged. "Lead us!" "Toki, this never happened, alright?" Sam suggested, and Toki nodded in agreement, looking thoroughly confused. Marin immediately grabbed Mina's hand and dashed out the building. A faint surge of demonic energy surrounded her; serving as a sensor of sorts. "...Hmm...left, right, forward, left, upwards. I THINK that's it!" Kisara sighed. "...You just recited half the damn Konami code, didn't you? But I know you're not lying. So, we can't just exactly pinpoint the location and just teleport there...?" A frown crossed her face. "...I never get to teleport anywhere. You'd think that we'd solve more if you just gave me an exact location and we teleported there. Bam, problem solved." "Let me, or we'll be here all day." Mina sighed, gripping Marin's shoulders, and utilising her own senses, trying to sense for the demon energy. Apparently, she had a knack for this, because she was able to home in on it as easily as Marin. She sighed. "I really wanted to avoid this..." She placed her hands on the cold ground, and began to chant. "Schatten! Der Schutz der Nacht! Dass die Umschläge alle! Beachten Sie meine Worte, enthebt uns diese Welt, die uns leiten sollten, um unser Schicksal!" She swiped her hand upwards, and her own shadow seemed to pull out, striking upwards, much to everyone's surprise. Like flames, they were enveloped, vanishing on that spot, Surrounded by a contradictory sense of nothingness and existence, they reappeared in what appeared to be the slums of Naruki. Shadows of Evil The moment that the group reached their destination; Kisara's mind blanked, glancing around. "...The hell was that? It felt like we just went on a rollercoaster, and my stomach just died." She felt like regurgitating her breakfast right now. "...But, this is..." She couldn't believe her eyes. "...This is something that's really not nice to look at. It's so different than Naruki proper..." Marin ignored this; experiencing no adverse effects due to the transfer. She returned to sensing the environment; the target was around the corner; supposedly, a dark alleyway. "...This way!" Marin Sawashiro darted around the corner, grabbing Mina by the hand...but what they saw was a ninja-esque young woman, clad in shadows. "...Ehhhh!?" Mina stopped, pulling Marin back to keep her from going any further. It didn't take long for the other girls to catch up. "Who are you?" Mina asked curiously. She couldn't feel any spirit energy from this woman. What was she? Marin felt a slight surge of demonic energy; perhaps she was a half breed just like Marin. "...Uh, hey?" She called out half-heartedly, praying that this woman wouldn't attack them instantly. "...hm?" She swiveled around; with a placid look on her face. "...Hey?" She tilted her head to the side, confused. "...Are you looking for me, or something? I have never seen either one of your faces in like...forever. So that mustn't be it." Kisara sighed. "And yet again, we have another freak." By this point, she was wondering if there existed any normal people in the world. Knowing everything...probably not. "No...but we somehow managed to find you." Mina frowned. Had the shadows been wrong? "Sam, this isn't her, is it?" "No...." Sam looked confused. "Perhaps your girl has off-senses?" The black-clad woman approached them closer, pinching Marin's nose. "...You seem a little different than other humans. Like, you're not...human, at all." The woman was thuggish; however, she immediately groped Marin's left boob. "...Those are meaty like the boobs of humans, though, so you might be." Marin's face turned red; as her eyes went blank. "....Ehhhhhhh!?" "Note to self, make Marin dress conservative." Mina sighed, and quickly batted the woman's hands away, wrapping Marin up in her arms. "Ground rules, Marin is mine. Now answer me, who are you?" She raised her hand, forming her crossbow. "I'm running really low on patience." The woman straightened up slightly. "...Ahem. I must apologize...I've just never seen people like you before." She put up a fake cough. "My name is Takami Asakura, a ronin whose roots lie far from here. Supposedly, the secret to my powers lies in this here city, so I've come to find out the answer." "...Your powers?" Marin poked at this. "The Dark Force; it was born from the Nue Yōkai." "The...the what?" Mina was a bit confused. "A yōkai?" Sam repeated. "Explain yourself. We can't have a demon wandering around Naruki City." Says the girl in the company of two demons and a budding humanoid abomination. Kisara held her hand out, prssuring Takami, "Hold on there, blondie. Youkai are like religious people. There's some decent ones and there's some real idiots. Usually the latter outweighs the former in both cases, but yeah, I'm not going there. Either way, tell me more about this "Nue" thing, catgirl. I wanna know if it's bad or not..." Takami broke from her intrigued stance; going on th explain, "The Nue Yōkai is a demonic apparition, who supposedly came down to this world via a "comet" or something. Either way, we have a relationship like conjoined twins- he gives me amazing power, I provide life energy for him. It all works out. "That reminds me of the Kikaichū." Sam mused, and everyone shot her a look that obviously said "What are you talking about?" "Parasitic insects." Sam shrugged. "I met a few people on one of the other continents who use them. The insects nest inside the hosts bodies, giving them access to different techniques in exchange for energy, it's the same principle here." Takami was offended as she criticized Sam. "Hey, you should really watch what you say. You do realize that most demons are very benevolent? It's as pinky said- there's some good ones, and there's some bad ones. It all depends on which ones. You can't stereotype an entire race." "We're right, Sam. Just, chill for a second. So, you're a person who shares a symbiotic relationship with the Youkai? What can you tell from it? Is it good, or evil? But more importantly, can you control it properly?" Kisara asked. A significant migraine harmed Takami, whose eyes turned a vicious burning scarlet, the colour of blazing flames. '''"...Why don't you see for yourself?" A haze of pitch-noir erupted from beneath her feet, as she blasted into the sky, gathering shadows from around herself. Sam gritted her teeth. "I'm not even going to ask what just happened, but I think this is all we need to knwo a symbiote is not going to be any good." She took a stance, and cupped her hands. "Ka....me...." She began to gather chi, which formed within her hands as a sphere that let off a soft blue glow. "Ha....me...." Kisara sighed. "That...escalated quickly." Noticing the airborne Takami, Kisara gathered light magic within her hand before shouting, "Ziodyne!" A sphere of holy energy was launched forward from her palm, aiming to nail Takami in mid-air along with whatever Sam's technique was. Takami dissapeared; dissipating into numerous shadows which faded into the ground, reappearing behind Mina. A shadowy claw emerged from her hand, trying to spear her in the back without another word uttered. "Mina duck!" Sam had turned on her heel, and Mina followed instructions, ducking like her life depending on it as the claw shot over her head. Right at that moment, Sam shouted "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" and thrust her hands forward, expelling a blue blast of energy in a straight line towards Takami. Kisara charged magical energy within her fist, while blasting at Takami. "Ziodyne Excel!" The shot of Ziodyne curved around in an arc, teching off of the walls in order to blast Takami with a glorious curtain of death, from all sides and directions. Mina formed her bow, loading it with reishi and firing off volleys of Heilig Pfeil bolts towards Takami. She was confused. The girl had seemed to...."normal" just a few moments ago. What the hell happened? "...Interesting." Takami smirked. By now, it was obvious that this wasn't Takami; but the Nue. A cascading blast of shadows was launched downwards, trailing down to the ground, attempting to ensnare the quartet of girls. Meanwhile, Takami re-emerged, standing on a wall as she shot a volley of bullets at the group. A two-pronged attack from different sides. Smart, but whether it was good enough remained to be seen. Sam placed her hands on the ground, sending chi flowing through it to disperse the enhanced shadows, which now had some degree of physical form due to the Nue's influence. Meanwhile, Mina vanished with Hirenkyaku, appearing mid-air beside Takami, and, enhancing herself with the Blut Arterie, released a volley of high powered arrows. Shadows swirled around Takami, as she erratically evaded the strike by vanishing; reappearing behind Mina with a powerful downwards kick. "...End." "Try this one!" Sam appeared by Mina's side, and sent a powerful kick in the direction of Takami's, upward and downward force colliding, canceling each other out with a crash. Sam grinned. "I don't know what suddenly caused you do bonkers, but you're not half bad!" Her hand began to glow with energy and she shot a basic chi blast at Takami's face. Stopping her decent, Takami faded into shadows once more to avoid Sam. "...Being the element of shadow, it's an eternal darkness that none can hope to strike, let alone touch." Several limbs of inky blackness protruded from the grounds and walls, erupting intensely as blades of darkness sliced around the group. "I think we're a tad stuck..." Sam frowned, looking around was the blockade of shadowy blades. Slash! Blood spurted from her arm as one of the blades made contact. "Okay, no, this does not sit right with Sam's rules." Mina looked like she was planning something. "If only I could get her into a clear view..." She turned to her friends. "Kisara, Melissa, Marin, one of you, I don't really care which, try and lure her out of the shadows and into my range of fire!" Kisara immediately thought of a plan; one to solve this whole 'I'm shadows you can't hit me' problem. "...Ziodyne Burst!" A bright, intense light was unleashed from her body; causing the shadows to wither away, presumably leaving Takami out in the open. With her shadows dissipating, Takami was left standing in the open. Marin, finally taking action, withdrew her sword and manipulated her Power of Destruction; a surging mass of scarlet and black flames manifested upon her sword as she slashed wildly, launching an enormous glob of mass towards her; blasting her head-on- however, Takami managed to fade into shadows once more as the attack only struck her arm. Kisara gathered the rest of her magical energy; as she formed a sphere of light within her hands once more. "Ziodyne Infinite!" Clutching the pulsating orb; Kisara slammed it into the ground. Unlike Ziodyne Burst, this rendition of the Ziodyne spell was everlasting; a glorious light shone from her palm, illuminating the area with its brilliance. With that, the dark powers of the Nue had come to a halt; the shadows which Takami had merged into were rendered into oblivion. However, after doing so, Kisara's magical power was significantly cut as she became exhausted. "...Get her now!" She called to Mina. Mina kept her eyes locked on Takami, despite the bright light, and ran forward. She she neared the blurred figure shape that was Takami, she raised her index finger in the gun shape. "Spirit Gun Double!" the recoil sent her backwards as Spirit Gun bullets shot forth, merging to create a giant bullet that ripped through the light towards Takami. "Please hit...there go all my bullets..." "...Gh!" Takami let out a hoarse-sounding cry from the bottom of her throat; as blood spewed from her mouth, accepting the brunt of Mintaka's Spirit Gun Double. The strike felt as if she were exposed to a nuclear fallout; crashing into the ground, turning up the ashpalt which composed the ground. "Now, I guess that wraps this up." Mina was about to make a movement towards Takami, but found herself interupted by a voice. "I think it does!" A flash of golden, the feeling of heat, and standing before them with her back turned was a woman in a brown jacket with black shorts, attire one would wear on safari, and glimmering golden hair. "You really are hard to sniff out, Takami. Though I suppose it's Nue right now, isn't it? Always hiding in the shadows. This time, I'm here to bring you into the light!!" Every word she said dripped with energy; it was obvious she was a feisty and hot-blooded as they come. "Are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to make you scream?" Kisara remained in her slumped position; glancing weakly over at Mina. "...You can beat her, Mina, Marin!" She couldn't do anything now that she had cast Ziodyne Infinite. "So, Nue?" The girl began to dance in place, punching the air. "I'm all for a rumble, you know me." "Karen, calm down already." A voice, heard only in her head, reprimanded her. However, it was soft, and there was a bit of a smile behind it. Karen grinned. "Hōō, you've got me wrong, I'm always calm." Blatant lies, but she and the voice were used to this kind of banter. The Nue from within Takami hissed with it's demonic, legion voice; "...Another!?" She darted into the air, before fading into shadows and seemingly vanishing off the face of the earth. "...Who are you?" Marin walked up to Karen, shaking her wildly. "Karen, ignore the humans, Nue is getting away!" Hōō insisted from within her head. "I know, I know!" Karen shot back, breaking off Marin's easily and fleeing. "Sorry about this! We'll probably meet again someday though! I'm especially interested in seeing the black haired one with the ruby eyes sometime again!" Obviously referring to Mina, she fled the scene before Marin could strangle her. Mina was dumbfounded. "...okay, what just happened?" Kisara managed to stand to her feet; holding her head. "...All I see is boobs running everywhere. What the frick is going on?" "Let's head back to my apartment." Sam suggested. "We can discuss all of this there." END